Fear
by whitetiger-isabella
Summary: What happens when Kagome's worst fears become her reality? How could everything seem so perfect one moment and then the next her worst nightmare?


Warning has been rated for rape and violets. Not for children under 18. I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

It's a chilly, cloudless night with a full moon and a few stars out. The wind is blowing against a shrine, as if it's trying to knock it down. On the second floor of the shrine, there is a dark room with a girl curled up into a ball in the corner of the room. Her long raven hair covers her face as she wraps her pale arms around her legs to hold them tightly to her. Chocolate brown eyes are shining with tears and fear. She jumps when she hears a loud crash outside and she hopes that it isn't _him_. How could it be? _He _couldn't get to her. Right? She isn't so sure. Because if she really believes that, then why is she hiding in a corner?

The tears fall from her eyes as she remembers why she's in this position. It's been two weeks since her world came crumbling down on her, but to her it was only yesterday. It's been two week since the jewel was made whole again. It's been two weeks since the defeat of Naraku. And it's been two long weeks since the jewel has disappeared and a wish was granted. The tears fell down like rivers, wetting the pillow that she holds tightly against her chest as the memory comes back to her of that horrible day.

_They just defeated Naraku and Kagome goes to go collect the jewel from his corpse. Picking up the large jewel fragment, she instantly purifies it and adds it to the others. She walks back over to the group, thankful that they are still alive. Though the group is wounded they are able to get to the village to treat their wounds. Once everyone is bandaged, they relax, thinking about what they will do now. _

_Miroku takes Sango over to the lake were he proposes to her. Shippo is playing with Kirara in the fields. Inuyasha is sitting in the sacred tree's branches while Kagome sits at the bottom of the tree, right under Inuyasha's branch. Both Inuyasha and Kagome are thinking about what is going to happen with the jewel and what Kagome is going to do. After an hour or so, Inuyasha decides he should talk to Kagome. He seems to float down and lands next to Kagome softly. _

"_Hey," he says quietly._

"_Hey," she says, looking into his amber eyes._

"_What are you thinking about?" he asks curiously._

"_About what's going to happen now," she replies._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Like what will you wish for? What time will I stay in? Though, there's no point in staying in this time with the jewel gone," she says, thoughtful._

"_Wait…You're going to give me the jewel?" he questions, unsure he heard right._

"_Yeah," she says simply, taking his hand in hers, "I trust you with it."_

_She puts her hands down to her lap, leaving something in the hanyou's hand. He looks down at it. His eyes widen in surprise as he stares at his palm. There sits the Jewel of Four Souls. Now he can wish for anything. But what does he want? Thoughts of what he wants enter his mind. Like how he wants Kagome to stay by his side. Or a life time supply of ramen. Or even becoming full demon because he's tired of his human nights, where he loses all of his powers and can't protect Kagome._

_But then he thinks about how it feels to be full demon when he transforms. How he can't tell friend from foe. And how all he wants is blood. But he tries to tell himself that it will be different if he uses the jewel. Because then he would be able to control himself. But either way, he doubts that he would hurt Kagome._

_So with that, he makes his decision. Smiling at her and seeing her smile back just makes him happier. She is hoping against hope that he isn't going to wish to become a full demon. She loves him as he is and the thought that she might lose him scares her. She doesn't want to lose him at all, but she trusts him to make the right decision. And she decides—or realizes, since she can't stand to be without him—that she will stay by his side, either way._

"_Kagome," he says, getting nervous suddenly._

"_Yes?" she replies automatically._

"_I was wondering…I mean would you…um, well you see…," he stammers nervously, trying to think of the best way to ask her._

_She waits patiently for him to continue as he takes a deep breath. They sit there in silence for a few moments as Inuyasha tries to think of how he wants to say it. She sits there, curious, watching him. _What could be making him so nervous?_ she wonders to herself._

"_Kagomewillyoubemymate," he says abruptly, very fast._

"_Come again?" she asks after a few moments of trying to figure out what he said._

_Taking a deep breath, he asks, "Will you be my mate?"_

_She sits there in shock, not believing her ears. She asks him to repeat it one more time. When he asks again, he looks rejected and embarrassed. She, on the other hand, pinches herself to make sure that she isn't dreaming. When she feels the pinch, she realizes she isn't. A big smile spreads across her face as she throws herself on him. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. _

_He is caught off guard and when she jumps in his arms he falls back with her on top of him. Surprise that she is kissing him, it only takes him a few seconds before he kisses her back. They lay like that on the ground, her straddling his waist with her hands tangled in his hair. He lay under her, kissing passionately as his hands hold her closer to him._

_After a while, he pulls her a little away to look into her eyes. She looks back at him with confused chocolate orbs. He smiles at her as he stands up, making her stand with him without letting go of her._

"_So, is that a yes?" he asks her softly._

"_Yes," she confirms happily and kisses him again, which he gladly kisses back._

_His smile grows as he picks her up bridal style. She wraps her arms around his neck and breaks the kiss to look at him as he starts running. He runs through the forest looking for the best place that they could mate. After about ten minutes they come across a cave. He puts her down and goes out to get some cloth to make a bed out of. He's back before she knows what he's doing. He puts the cloth on the floor and then walks over to her, looking amorously into her eyes as he wraps his arms around her._

"_Are you sure about this?" he questions carefully._

"_Yes," she answers without hesitation and then kisses him._

_The kiss starts out innocent but it becomes passionate. Her hands intertwine with his long silver hair. She feels his tongue glaze over her bottom lip, asking entrance which she gladly allows. He gently pulls her to the make-shift bed. It is a night that neither will forget._

--

_The next morning, Kagome awakes with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and only a blanket covering her naked form. She smiles as she remembers what happened last night. She is finally his, and he is hers. That thought alone makes her smile. Trying to get out of his grip after a while of watching him, he seems to only tighten it around her each time she tries to get away. _

"_Where are you going?" he questions finally with a chuckle._

"_To get dressed so that I can start breakfast," she answers, huffing and squirming again._

"_Why don't you just go back to sleep? Or we can…," he says suggestively, wiggling his eye brows._

"_Or I can make breakfast," she says, getting out of his arms with a last bit of trouble._

_She gets up to go to the river nearby to wash up. After she is done, she gathers what she needs to make breakfast and heads back. As she gets closer to the cave, she gets a bad feeling. She picks up her pace and then runs into the cave. She drops everything and stares in shock as she watches Inuyasha glow a bright red, turning into a full demon. _

_It takes her a moment to snap out of it as she runs towards him. But something isn't right. The Tetsusaiga is at his side. So why is he changing? She doesn't know as she runs over to him and hugs him close to her. Tears start to fall as she wishes that this isn't happening. Everything had seemed like it was fine and then this happened. _

_She holds him tighter as she feels him grab her arms. His nails go into her skin but she doesn't feel it. She's too worried about how to change him back. She stands on her toes and kisses him, hoping that he would come back to her. She keeps kissing him, waiting for him to change back. A smile tugs on her lips as she feels him start to kiss back. But when she opens her eyes, the smile is wiped off her face. _

_For instead of seeing golden eyes, she is looking into blood red ones. She tries to back away from the hanyou-turned-demon. But he tightens his hold on her, making blood slide down her arms and drip onto the ground. He smirks as he sees the fear in her eyes. His smirk grows when he realizes that she is his. The smell of her blood and fear is starting to turn him on. Lust fills his eyes as he wants to take her and make her bleed more. _

_He throws her far from the entrance. She falls to the ground, hard, hitting her head against the stone floor. He is on top of her before she even knows what happened. Slicing his clawed hand up her arm, leaving a trail of blood in its wake, he feels rewarded by her screams. Once he makes another long cut, he brings his claws to his mouth and licks the blood off. She looks at him with fear and disbelief._

"_Stop. Please," she begs, afraid of what happened to her hanyou and what this…monster plans to do to her._

"_Shut up, bitch," his deep voice commands as he hits her across the face, leaving a cut on her cheek. _

"_What's wrong? Why are you like this?" she questions through her tears._

"_I said, shut up." He hits her again._

_Tears fall as he crushes his lips roughly against hers. Biting down hard on her bottom lip, she lets out a gasp, and he took the brief opening to shove his tongue down her throat. Ripping off her clothes, he leaves small trails of blood. He continues to kiss her as his hands touch every part of her leaving more and more trails of blood. He gets off of her for a moment to undo the ties to his pants. But it is enough time for her to figure out that this isn't the man she loves. _

_When he goes to get back on top of her, she blasts him with all the spiritual powers she can manage. It knocks him unconscious with the amount of power she puts in it. She has about an hour before he would wake. She doesn't waste any time as she throws on his shirt and runs toward the village._

_It takes her an hour before she reaches the village, with nonstop running. She runs right into Sango, who falls to the ground from the unexpected impact. It takes Sango a short moment to get over the shock of what she sees. Lying on the ground only a few feet away, was Kagome. She looked like a mess. Her silky hair is messy with blood and leaves. She has red puffy eyes and swollen lips that had a cut on them and with cuts in thin trails everywhere else across her body. _

"_Kagome?" Sango questions unsurely, reaching out for her._

_Taking Sango's hand, Kagome pulls herself up and into Sango's arms. Using Sango as support, Kagome cries while Sango leads Kagome to her house. Once they get to the house, Miroku rushes out to help Kagome. She stands between them. They place the sobbing girl by the fire and sit down on either side of her. _

"_What happened?" Miroku asks worriedly as he looks at the broken girl next to him._

"_Inuyasha…he's a full demon," Kagome whispers as her tears started again. She feels like her heart is breaking again at the sound of the words._

"_How?" Sango asks, shocked._

"_I don't know. I came back with some water to make breakfast and he was changing into a full demon…and this time I couldn't help him," Kagome says as she curls herself into a ball and cries more._

"_Could it be that Tetsusaiga wasn't on him?" Miroku asks, trying to make sense of it._

"_No, the sword was on his hip while he was transforming and he didn't even respond when I tried to get him to change back," Kagome informs them through her sobs._

"_Do you still have the jewel?" Sango asks._

"_The jewel…" Kagome tries to think. Her swollen bottom lip begins to quiver._

"_Yes, the jewel. Where is it?" Miroku asks softly._

"_I gave it to Inuyasha…he must have wished to be full demon…but why?" Kagome asks as she starts to put it together._

"_Did he tell you what he wanted to wish for?" Sango asks. _

"_No, I was hoping that he would wish for something else," Kagome says sadly with a humorless laugh. She feels like a fool._

_Just then they all hear screaming coming from outside. Sango grabs Hiraikutsu and Miroku grabs his staff as they run outside with Kagome not far behind. They stop when they see an enraged, full -demon Inuyasha. Inuyasha is destroying houses and slaughtering people. Miroku and Sango stand in front of Kagome as they see Inuyasha look their way with a sinister smile on his face. _

_Inuyasha runs at them, ready to fight with his claws. Miroku and Sango move to completely block Kagome. They try to yell at her to get out of there, to move, to leave so that Inuyasha can't hurt her more. But she stands rooted to the spot. She watches as both her friends attack her now full-demon mate. Tetsusaiga hangs uselessly from Inuyasha's belt while Sango throws Hiraikutsu at him. Inuyasha easily dodges it and goes to attack Miroku, who only has his sacred scrolls and his staff. _

_When Miroku sees Inuyasha coming, he throws some sutras but Inuyasha is able to dodge them, too, and knock the staff out of his hand. Sango charges at Inuyasha's back as he corners Miroku. With one swing Inuyasha had cut deep into Miroku's chest, making him scream out in pain. Blood runs down Miroku's chest as he tries to make it stop or slow. Sango had just gotten close enough to stabbed Inuyasha in the back and she is thrown off of him a good distance away, but she has a good view of her dying monk. _

_Inuyasha turns toward Kagome with the sinister smile still on his face. Kagome backs up a few steps, shocked at what had just happened. Inuyasha was going to take another step toward her when he hears a noise behind him. Turning around, he sees Sango getting to her feet and ready to attack again. Inuyasha gets into a stance as he waits for Sango to come at him. When she is a short distance away Inuyasha runs at her and they stop a few feet away from each other._

_Inuyasha brings his hand to his lips, licking them clean as Sango falls to the ground and a pool of blood surrounds her. Inuyasha turns around again to face the prey that he wants, only to find that she isn't there. Kagome had run to the Well, not wanting to see Sango's death. Knowing that they could never defeat Inuyasha, she took off, hoping that she could escape from this. She doesn't even stop and look back when she gets to the Well, jumping in. Once on the other side, she runs up to her room and completely breaks down._

She still can't believe that this is happening to her. She doesn't have to worry about her family finding out because they had died in a car crash just a few months ago and now she is alone. All because her mate decided to become full demon. She jumps when she hears a crash downstairs and she knows that _he_ had found her. But she has nowhere to run. She tries to curl up into the smallest ball and disappear, hoping that he won't be able to find her.

But he does. He knocks down her door and enters her room. He stands in the doorway with his hair flying wildly around him from the unsettled wind he created. Blood red eyes stare at her, his two stripes on his cheeks. His claws drip in blood and it covers his bare, muscled chest.

She tries to back away from him but she has nowhere to go. He smiles that sick smile at her as he moves closer. She backs up into the wall behind her as tears come down her face. He stops right in front of her and crouches down to her level. Scared chocolate eyes meet blood-red ones.

"You've been a bad girl. Now I'll have to teach you a lesson," the demon says, putting his hands on either side of her on the wall.

"No, please stop it," she cries as he moves his head closer to hers. He doesn't even pause.

He pushes his lips roughly against hers as his hands move from the wall to her arms with his nails digging into her skin. She screams as he plunges his tongue into her mouth. Trying to push the lustful demon off of her doesn't work, for he won't budge an inch. Taking his clawed hands from her arms he grabs both of her wrists, putting them in one hand. He pushes her down on the ground and moves her hands above her head.

His claws dig into her wrists as she struggles against him. With his other clawed hand, he once again tears off her clothes leaving more cuts on her pale body. Once all of her clothing is off of her, he removes his pants without any difficulty. Taking a moment to look over her trembling body covered with fresh wounds, he licks his lips as lust glazes his eyes. She struggles against him as he remembers that she can use her miko powers on him, but he tightens his grip around her wrists. He brings his other claw hand toward her face and lets it rest gently on her cheek.

"Why so fearful?" he asks her as he smiles from the scent of fear that is radiating from her.

But instead of answering, she fights harder, trying to hide the fact that she is afraid. He reaches over toward his pants, piled on the floor next to them, and removes the belt. He uses it to tie her hands to a bedpost, freeing his other hand. His smirk grows when he sees that she can't escape.

He drags his hand down her body as he positions himself over top of her, near her entrance. She whimpers weakly as she struggles to get away from him as his claws dug into the flesh of her thighs to spread them apart so that he could lower himself into her. When he gets her legs open, he thrusts into her, pushing himself all the way into her. He keeps thrusting in and out of her, fast, as he takes one of her nipples into his mouth. Biting and sucking on it till it was sore and red, he moves over to the other. All the while she screams from the pain and for him to stop.

He thrusts faster when he hears her scream and smells the blood. Once he reaches his climax, he gives her once more thrust before pulling out of her. Dragging his claw over her stomach, making sure to make a deep cut, he watches as the blood pours out and down her sides before looking at her face. He moves his hand up to her face and moves a piece of lank, dark hair from her pale tear-streaked face. Once there was nothing in the way of him seeing her face he puts his hand on the side of her head while he rubs her cheek with his thumb.

"Now I'll think you'll behave," he says softly, all lust gone from him.

"Why?" is the only thing that she can ask.

"'Cause of you," he says, tenderly nuzzling her neck.

"I'm sorry," she says as her eyes close for the last time.

He is confused as to why she was sorry, until he felt her breathing slow with her heart. It isn't long before he can't hear anything coming from the girl that lay under him. Quickly, he gets up and tries to shake her awake. But when that doesn't wake her, he starts to panic and his blood-red eyes turn amber again. His marks disappear and his nails grow shorter, but that all goes unnoticed as he tries to wake the dead, bleeding girl he loves.

For the first time since he changed back, he notices all the blood coming from her and all the blood on his hand. Fearful, he let go of the pale, cold dead girl as he stares in disbelief between his hands and his dead mate. He can't believe that he was the one that had killed someone that he promised to protect. That's when the memories of all that has happened came to him.

He watches as he makes a wish to become full demon while Kagome is out to get breakfast. How he had hurt her while she tried to change him back and then escape from him. How he hunted her down, killing everything in his path including his best friends. How he'd killed random people for two week before coming here to rape and kill his own mate. It's all too much for his mind to handle as he grabs the roots off his hair tightly, trying to get the images out and the screaming of disbelief as tears flow down his cheeks.

Finally, he isn't able to take it any more and he pulls out Tetsusaiga which fully transform. He goes by his mate and plunges his sword into his chest. Falling dead next to his mate, hoping for forgiveness from her and friends for his selfish mistakes.

* * *

While that's the end. Thought I'd try something different. So tell me what ya think.

Isabella the White Tiger


End file.
